


You're Not A Monster

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Brian May Whump, Fear, Fear of Death, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Monsters, Roger Taylor Whump, Violent Thoughts, Werewolf Roger Taylor, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: “Oh, monsters are scared," said Lettie. "That's why they're monsters.”― Neil Gaiman, The Ocean at the End of the Lane
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Maylor Week





	You're Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Running/Hiding

Sweat was practically pouring down his body. His breathing was laboured but forced into short pants as to force himself to make less noise than he already was. The leaves and twigs crunching below his feet sounded ever so loud in the eerily quiet forest that surrounded him that he was begging any higher power to let him vanish or become so silent he was invisible.

Plunging behind a tree that reached far above every other in the forest, Brian held his breath. His heart pounded behind his ribcage and the sound of it rang in his ears. He tucked his arms into his shivering chest as tight as he could squeeze them and his lips pursed when he heard violent thrashing, claws against grass and leaves, suddenly halt behind him that continued with heavy breathing and snorting.

The sounds of breathing behind the very tree he was behind continued until the thrashing continued in the opposite direction of himself. His life must have been spared by whatever he'd prayed to. He would live another day. But, he knew he wasn't safe quite yet.

Looking behind the trunk of the tree quickly, he burst into a sprint when he saw he was alone. The crunching of leaves didn't matter as much as the source of his fear had bolted the opposite way in which he came, so he used the advantage and ran to his full capacity.

Brian turned once more upon hearing a familiar snarl and just as he did, he felt a burst of red hot pain scorch his entire body as he flew into a tree and impaled his shoulder. An involuntary reaction, Brian simply screamed. Fear and pain overwhelmed his entire being and just as suddenly as he'd been shoved through a sharp branch, he fell backwards and gripped his shoulder with another cry out.

Snarling, huffing, and breathing became closer and closer to him. Fear flooded his veins like ice water and he yelled until the sobs took his voice over and his body shook with a wave of fevering anger.

"I was so close!" Brian cried out with his hand grasping his shoulder that gushed molten gore. "Goddammit! I don't want to die here!' The forest echoed his cries for help but was unforgiving in his efforts. The trees had stopped listening, the God's had stopped turning their other cheek, and Brian was going to be turned into a feast for someone he'd loved.

The creature advanced and he shut his eyes until he saw spots swing beyond his perception. His heart felt like it would give out at any moment, he wheezed with adrenaline.

Nothing.

"Fucking do it already!"

Silence.

Brian sobbed. He was so scared, absolutely terrified, and more than that, he was ashamed.

When he knew it would be a full moon that night, he should have made sure he locked the silver collar around his boyfriend's neck completely. He should have used more sturdy chains. He should have done so many things, and now he was going to pay for those very mistakes. 

' _Make sure I'm secure,'_ Roger had warned him with tears in his eyes. " _I don't want to hurt you, but I will."_

 _"It'll be okay, I promise."_ Brian had said. 

As soon as he heard the chains rustling and the violent scratching that ripped the basement door off its handles, Brian did the only thing he could do and ran. He didn't know what else to do. Freddie and John would return home the next day and perhaps find Brian's mangled carcass. Roger would have blood on his hands and blame himself. It wasn't his fault, it was Brian's tragic mistakes that would shred him like paper beneath sharp claws and blood-thirsty teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Roger," Brian sobbed deliriously. "You trusted me. I should have made sure you- you were locked in. I don't know if you can understand me, but _please_ don't blame yourself for what you're going to do. I fucking forgive you! Please just do it!"

The chuffed breathing got closer and closer until he could feel the saliva drip onto his flesh and hot breath on his face. His face twisted into something fearful, and he brought his hands to his chest to twist into his shirt. He hoped it wouldn't hurt.

The breathing continued until it stopped. Brian wanted to believe he had fled, but a long, dry tongue met his chin and swiped up to his eye. He gasped when it happened another time, this time leaving pain in its path from the sand-paper texture. Another swipe pulled dots of blood.

"W-What the fuck," Brian murmured shakily and slowly opened his eyes. Above his line of sight, there was only a massive tongue that was the size of his cheek that came back down for a fourth swipe that lapped up the risen blood but created more pain on the soaring area.

Brian moved his head away and whimpered when a massive clawed paw larger than his head stepped into his vision with a crunch of leaves. His head bowed downward, and a single glowing blue eye stared at him.

"R-Roger," He whispered. "Please, don't hurt me."

The creature progressed ahead once more and this time laid down. His sandy fur made a puff against the dusty forest ground and he patted his paws against the leaves to inch forward. Brian brought his hand back to his shoulder and whimpered at the pain that shot out of his collar. The monster seemed to, or perhaps Brian was delusional from blood loss, be concerned.

"Rog," Brian smiled shakily and the monster seemed to have a hint of recognition for his name. "I don't want to die." He felt lightheaded from the mix of despair and blood-loss.

The monster stood. It had to be over six and a half feet tall standing up, and its shark-like teeth showed through wet chops that dribbled with spittle. Brian's head felt weak, his body limp. He knew if Roger was to step on his chest at that moment with even half of his strength, it would easily crush his rib cage and leave him perfect for consumption.

"Tomorrow, I need you to remember this wasn't your fault," Brian smiled with tears filling his eyes and he nodded at the monster staring down at him. "You didn't do this, and I love you." He gave one last weary smile before his vision blacked out and he could no longer feel his body.

In the morning, the monster, perhaps not to blood-thirsty after all, woke up human. A frightened, naked human in his home with the man he loved cradled in his arms and blood on his hands. 

When Freddie and John returned to their home the next day, they found Roger trembling with fear and Brian bandaged in his arms, asleep after a night that exhausted him mentally and physically.

"I didn't hurt him," Roger said when he saw their expressions and the state of worry they were both in. A weary smile spread across the blonde's cheeks when he said it like he was proud of the accomplishment. "I-I didn't hurt a-anyone. I'm still good. I am still good. Right?"

He was urged to leave Brian's side by his friends who were only ever concerned for him than afraid of him, more as to inspect his wounds and be sure he wouldn't bleed out, but Roger refused to leave his side. 

"He'll never love me again after last night," Roger told as he clamped the unconscious man to his chest. "He's afraid of me. Just give me more time to be with him. For the last time."

Brian woke up shortly after Roger had asked for more time. He was dizzy and confused but he was safe. To Roger's surprise, the first thing he did was hold him to his chest and tell him he loved him.

Most of his words were unintelligible as his face was buried deep into Roger's chest as he spoke, but the clearest words Roger heard were; " _You're not a monster."_

And Roger, who had never believed he would be anything but precisely that, just cried.


End file.
